F620
The Ocelot '''F620' is a two door grand tourer featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Design TBoGT - Original design The Ocelot F620 is largely based upon both the Aston Martin Vanquish (front fascia and overall body shape) and the Jaguar XK (rear fascia), with minor features like the grill being taken from the Maserati GranTurismo. The side vents of the F620 are also similar to those of the Mercedes SLR McLaren. With Ocelot being badged on the bottom-left corner of the trunk, it seems to be the GTA rendition of Jaguar, since both names are species of cat. GTA V The F620, remains largely the same, but has had an updated with wheel design; the car had been updated to feature split five-spoke wheels and it has badges. Performance The engine of the F620 is a 6.0L Turbo V10 that is incorrectly modeled in the game as a Turbo V8. This is apparent by the high RPM range and power delivery from the engine. This grand tourer possesses a top speed of 204 mph (328 km/h) and accelerates from 0-60 mph in 6.5 seconds. The F620 is, however, prone to oversteer; but the suspension is low and quite firm, and the braking is very good. Statistics Mission appearances The Ballad of Gay Tony * This Ain't Checkers * No. 3 * Triathlons * Drug Wars GTA V * Driven by Franklin in the mission I Fought the Law.... * Left by Jimmy Boston after the fourth KIFFLOM! mission: Delivering the truth. Notable owners *Jimmy Boston owns a Baby-blue F620. *Daisie Cash-Cooze owns a unique bright red F620, as seen and used in her random encounter. It is possible to keep her car after completing the mission. Gallery F620Ad.jpg|An advertisement for the F620. F620-GTAV.jpg|A low exposure rear quarter view of the F620 in GTA V. GTATBoGTF620.jpg|A gold F620 from TBoGT. F620_GTA_V.jpg|A F620 seen on the second trailer of GTA V. GTAV-f620.jpg|A red model from GTA V. bVcAf4F.jpg|The F620 as seen in the gameplay trailer. The badge is clearly visible. EpsilonProgram-GTAV-F620.jpg|An Epsilon Program Equivalent of the F620. Trivia * The car is lightly similar to the SuperGT from GTA IV. * While the badge on the steering wheel is that of Dewbauchee, billboards say that the F620 is made by Ocelot. This is probably because Rockstar used the SuperGT's interior for the F620. * Although the car quite comprehensively feels, sounds and revs like it has a V10 engine, there is actually an inaccurately modeled Turbo V8 under the bonnet, this information has been backed up by a Rockstar developer. *When driving the F620 while being chased by the police, the police scanner will refer the F620 as a Dewbauchee brand car instead of an Ocelot brand car. * The default radio stations for the F620 are: ** The Ballad of Gay Tony: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. **''GTA V'': Radio Los Santos. * After the mission This Ain't Checkers, the player will be able to call Henrique for an F620. * In Grand Theft Auto V, The F620 has been updated so that it now has red brake calipers instead of the orange calipers found on the F620 in its original form, and it features badges. * In Grand Theft Auto Online the F620 sells for $8,000 at Los Santos Customs. * The F620 is the only luxury sports car in Grand Theft Auto Online that isn't considered a premium car. Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony *Practically uncommon unless the player drives one. *A uniquely bright red F620 spawns in front of Maisonette 9 during the start of the Random Encounter mission for Daisie. Players may use the car for the mission and keep it after the mission ends. *Players may choose to drive an F620 during the triathlon in "This Ain't Checkers" and keep the car after the mission ends. It is significantly more difficult to obtain the vehicle from opponents. *Spawns commonly across the city for periods in multiplayer. GTA V *At rare times, it can be found driving in Vinewood Hills. *After the mission Delivering the Truth, an Ocelot F620 will be parked by where you finish the mission, complete with the Epsilon colors. Navigation }} de:F620 (IV) es:F620 fr:F620 pl:F620 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:2-door sedans and coupes Category:Sports cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot